


The Bridge of Lovers

by arrowgirl



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowgirl/pseuds/arrowgirl
Summary: Brett and Casey finally got around to make their adventurous trip together.And that is how they end up in Argentina.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 23
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> This is my first time writing for One Chicago, so bear with me.
> 
> I just needed a bit o fluff for my two babies, they have suffered too much lately.
> 
> Please, let me know what you think.

Brett and Casey had finally decided on going to their adventure, their first one as a couple. They managed to get a two weeks leave, and that’s how they found themselves in Buenos Aires, a city that neither one ever thought a visit. Honestly it felt good to just enjoy each other companies without having to watch their PDA, the house still didn’t know that they now were more than friends, truth be told as much it might sound a bit like high-schooler, Sylvie Brett loves to call Matt Casey her boyfriend.

They had decided to tell their 51 family when they got back from the trip, they just wanted this to be about them, enjoy being with each other. They have been best friends for a couple of years, have gone through a lot together, but every day they discovered a new thing. Like Sylvie, she had this habit to walk around the apartment wearing socks, it didn’t matter if it was ridiculously hot outside or if they were in the middle of snowstorm. Or how Matt, someone that was a really private person, was super touchy when they were alone, he was touch Sylvie every chance he got, when they were cooking on their off, or just driving, Matt always found a way to be touching Sylvie.

They had falling in love with the city and the people, so joyful. With every place they visit the love for the city grew, Sylvie had absolute loved the Tango show, even convinced Matt to try the class after the show. Casey had said to her that the cheesecake they ate in Palermo was the best one he had in his life.

“You have to try it, Syl. It’s heaven in a bite” he said all excited.

“Ok, I got admit it amazing. Not as good as my mom’s, but pretty good.” Brett said with a smirk, but at the same time very serious.

“Well now we have to visit your parents, looks like I need have the prove. But don’t you know her recipe? You cook so well” he was genuinely curious now.

“Mom said she’s only sharing her secret recipe with me when she knows I’m ready, whenever that may be” she had a pouty face now “I have been living alone for years now, yet she insists I’m not ready. I just gave up asking”.

“I’m sure eventually she will tell you. If she doesn’t I’m sure yours is amazing” Casey said while giving her a peck on the cheek.

Sylvie love to see this side of Matt, not Casey or the Captain, just Matt. He was carefree, smiling cracking jokes, without the weight of the world in his shoulder, like he was back at home. They both needed this, after Otis and everything with Julie, life had just been a roller coaster. They had found support in each other, taking the next step in their relationship just felt natural, somehow they just knew that this was it.

After walking a bit around the neighborhood they decided to visit the Palermo Rose Garden. Brett was mesmerized with the garden. All the flowers in so many colors, the gazebos, she was a farm girl and loved the nature, being a place like that was a paradise in a big city.

“Isn’t this so beautiful, babe? I could spend our entire afternoon here!” Brett said, to engrossed in the garden to notice that Casey took a bit to answer, truth be told he wasn’t much for gardens, to him what was truly beautiful was Sylvie like this, even if he didn’t like all these social media and pictures thing, he took a picture of her like this.

“Yeah Syl, it’s amazing” he said coming behind her. They really should tell their friends, not that Severide probably didn’t knew already, but would be hard to go back and being away from her. As they were walking through the garden, they overheard a tour guide talking about the bridge in the garden, The Bridge of Lovers he said.

The legend said that the bridge attracts lovers who wish to protect their love if the couple made a ritual: the couple should hold hands at the bottom, step on the first step at the same time with their right foot, stop in the middle and share a kiss.

If they were in Chicago they probably would brush it off saying that was nonsense, but here in this almost magical place? Why not? They saw another couple there and Brett asked if they could take a picture for them.

When they reached the middle, Matt kissed her like the first time, after Cruz’s wedding, it was quick but passionate, full of love and promises. Promises of what the future looked like for them, and somehow they both knew that no matter what life would throw on their path, they would go through together and things would be okay.

Once they were back at their hotel room after a full day of sight seen, Sylvie was seating between Matt’s leg in bed, going through the photos while he was watching something on tv. When she got their picture at the Palermo Garden she stopped to get her boyfriend’s attention.

“Babe, look at this one! I love it, the garden is so beautiful.”

“It’s beautiful, but I think the couple in the photo is much better than the garden.” He smirked, kissing her shoulder. “You know this kind gave me an idea”, that intrigued Brett, he was smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

“Oh, did you? Care to share with me?”

“I just think is time we tell to the house, and what a better way than this? And besides, this way we won’t have to deal with them in person”

“Matt, you hate social media, everyone knows that” Brett was genuine confused now, Casey didn’t even have an Instagram account, and always tried to avoid Ritter and Galo when they were filming the house for 51 account.

“Yes, and that is what makes everything perfect. They know how much I hate it, and the only reason for me to be ok with it would be if a really loved you” he finished given her a sweet kiss.

“Ok, I liked it. Kidd and Foster will give me hell when we get back, but it will be fun”

Grabbing her phone, Sylvie open her Instagram to post the photo “So, what should we put as caption? Any ideas?”

“You could put our song, the one we danced on Cruz’s wedding.”

“Oh it’s perfect! Thanks, babe!” Giving him a kiss, she typed the lyrics and clicked to post it. “You know they’re going to blow our phones with messages”

“And that’s why we’re turn off our wi-fi, we should enjoy or last night here”

“I do like the way you think, Captain Casey”

\---------

_“Lucky I’m love with my best friend,_

_Lucky to have been where I have been._

_Lucky to be coming home again”_


	2. House 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> So originally this was supposed to be an one-shot, but a few people asked to see 51's reaction, so here it my take on it.
> 
> It's focus on Kidd, but we get a glimpse of our favorite house.
> 
> Fair warning: there might have some mistake, I was the only one that reviewed it.

House 51 had just got back from a night call, everyone was on the common room waiting on dinner when Stella Kidd startled everyone “Oh no, she didn’t! Kelly if you knew anything about this you’re sleeping on the couch today!” she said practically shoving her phone on Severide’s face.

“Hey, I know nothing. Case just said he was going out of town for a few days!”

By then everyone was curious about what they were talking, Herrmann was the first one to interfere, “Ok, you two care to share with us what the hell is going on? What did Casey do this time?”

“What HE did? More like what they did! Oh the guts these two have. Apparently, Captain Casey and our beloved PIC Brett went to Argentina together! And I mean fucking together” with that she turned her phone to where everyone was, showing Brett’s photo from that afternoon, of her and Casey kissing in the gardens.

The room went silence, everyone trying to assimilate that their friends were able to hide something like that from them, especially Brett, who they thought couldn’t keep a secret to save her life.

Mouch was the first one who said something “Good for them, it was about time they figured everything out.”

Galo was the next one “Way to go, Captain” which earned him a slap in the head from Violet “Ouch, what’s that for?”

“For being an ass, Brett is a person, not a trophy”

After that the rest decided that was better be quiet, no one wanted to get another reaction from Lin.

Severide decided the best thing to do was try to calm Stella, so they went to his quarters.

“How could she do this to me, Kelly? I have been saying to her for months that there was something there, and she would brush it off saying they only were friends” she couldn’t believe it, she thought that Brett would tell her the moment something happened, she was even a bit hurt about it.

“Stella, maybe they just wanted to keep it for themselves for a while, they both have been hurt a lot, they probably are just testing the waters. Finding their pace before the entire house decides to know better about their relationship.”

That made Stella stop and think things over a bit, if there was to people that deserved happiness was those two, after everything they went through lately, with Casey’s divorce and Brett’s mom, they deserve every bit of happiness that they could get.

“Ok, I guess. I’m happy for them. I wish she had told me, but I get now.” Pausing to look to the photo again she said “And we got to admit, they’re ridiculous good together, freaking cute.”

Kelly only gave her that stupid I-know-it-all smile “And my job here is done.”

Back at the common room, Herrmann was trying to understand what was happening, “Brett and Casey? I don’t see it, they are friends, more like brother and sister. I mean she was Gabby’s best friend.”

“Oh Herrmann, only you didn’t see it. They have been dancing around each other for months, I can bet that they got together somewhere around my wedding” Cruz said like he knew better.

Chief Boden had just joined them, barely stepping on the room and Herrmann was already on it “Hey Chief, you didn’t know about it too, right?”

“If you’re talking about the fact that Casey and Brett are together now, then yes, I did. This is my house, and I make sure to know everything that goes around here. Casey came to me the moment their relationship changed. Now I don’t want any of that when they come back next shift, there was reason they withhold this from all you, and is because of these overreactions. Am I clear?” everyone just nodded and went back to their own thing, “good, carry on.”

Stella decided that she would talk to Brett when she got back, but give her girl a heads-up of what was waiting for her, with that on mind she text Brett.

**From: Stella**

**To: S. Brett**

**Girl, I’m happy for you guys! But don’t think that you’re gonna have it easy when u are back! I wanna know EVERYTHING, and you better not hold back!**

**Oh, and tell the Captain that he better take good care of my girl!**

**From: Sylvie**

**To: Kidd**

**You got it! Girls night on me!**

**See you tomorrow, girl!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it guys!
> 
> I'm not totally happy with how this turned out, it was harder then I imagined give voice for everyone on 51, but I decided it was worth a shot.
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you thought.
> 
> Thank you for everyone that read it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this small one shot.
> 
> To anyone that doesn't know, the Palermo Garden really is amazing, and I'm not kidding when I said the cheesecake is amazing. If you ever go to Buenos Aires, try it.
> 
> In case anyone is wondering, the lyrics are from Lucky by Jason Mraz


End file.
